Supernatural The End
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: The PERFECT ending for a perfect Series. No spoilers and it's safe for everyone to read save for a couple of minor curse words.


The perfect ending to the Supernatural Series.

Sam and Dean have died they meet on THEIR "road" and they're going to THEIR Heaven.

* * *

"The Road."

* * *

Dean woke to the sound of the Impala's radio blaring "Carry on my wayward son." by Kansas. The Impala? How he'd finally had to let his "BABY" Rest In Peace almost twenty years ago when she'd been wrecked and he couldn't get the parts to repair her anymore. Maybe this was a dream. He loved when he had dreams about driving his "BABY" again and he'd gladly take the oppurituntiy to spend some time with her now.

He sat up and turned the key in the ignition. She started right up with a throaty roar before he let her idol to a soft purr. He wrapped his hand lovingly around her steering wheel as he put her in gear and let her gallop again. Then a familiar voice startled him out of his revelry as it asked "Dean, what are you doing in my dream?"

Dean skidded to a hault and the voice said "What the hell Dean?"

Dean turned to look at the passanger and couldn't believe his eyes. "Sammy?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, this is kind of my dream. Weird though because it's usually me driving." Sam replied.

"Me let you drive my "BABY" after you wrecked her. That is a dream." Dean said sarcastically.

Sam snorted as he replied "It's not my fault all those damn demons just popped up in the middle of the road like that and it's not my fault that hitting one was like hitting a cement wall."

"You could have swirved to the side." Dean pouted.

"Yeah, where there was either a ninety foot drop or ahundred and forty foot drop. That would have been so much better for the car. You were there, you know I didn't have time to stop." Sam stated.

"You shouldn't have been speeding." Dean retorted.

"I'm sorry I wrecked your car but Dean you were bleeding to death, I had to get help for you. What else was I supposed to do?" Sam asked looking upset that Dean was blaming him for the accident that had ruined the Impala for good.

Dean softened a little he could never stay mad at Sammy even when he'd crashed his "BABY". He'd known it wasn't Sam's fault. Then he flashes hit him of the last things he remembered before waking up in the Impala. The tightness he'd felt in his chest right before he'd... That's when he realized he'd never fallin asleep. He'd just fallin and now here he was and he knew right away where "here" was this time. He looked over at Sam remembering how bad it had hurt to watch him take his last breath and now here his little brother was, right here beside him.

Dean get out of the car and walked over to Sam's side, opened the passanger door and pulled Sam out. Now Sam sounded a little scared as he said "I said I was sorry." and put up his hands to fend of the punch he thought would be flying towards his face. But instead Dean pulled him into the tightest embrace they'd ever shared. Now Sam sounded even more scared as he asked "Dean what's going on?"

"It's just really good to see you again Sammy." Dean replied.

"See me again?" Asked Sam confused. "I was just with you right before I...Oh. Oh crap. We're... Dean am I...Did I die?"

"Yeah Sam a couple of years ago but the good news is it was old age that got you and nothing else." Dean replied.

"Dean, what about you? Are you... You know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm really here, I guess my time was just finally up." Said Dean.

"Wait... How did I die of old age but you lived longer than me?" Sam asked.

"You had Alzheimer's Sam there were complications as you got older and coupled with a lifetime of injuries from hunting your mind and body just couldn't fight anymore." Dean answered.

"That explains why I can't really remember how I died." Sam said absentmindidly. "But this is so different from the last time we were here. I mean I haven't seen any of my so called greatest hits."

"Yeah, neither have I. I just woke up and started driving until I found you and well... Here we are." Said Dean.

"That's because neither one of you can have experience your true Heaven without the other." Said a voice from behind them.

Dean swiveled around exclaiming "Cas? Where have you been all these years?"

"Around." Castiel replied matter of factly.

"What do you mean neither of us can experience our true Heaven without the other? Last time my Heaven was a bordeline Hell... Did you know that? None of those memories were even good and they certainly weren't my best." Said Sam angrily.

"That's because Zachariah tampered with what you saw last time. You are each other's Heaven." Castiel stated. "You're soulmates."

"Whoa Cas, we know that even some of the angels take shots at joking about us being gay but Sam and I, we've never felt that way about each other." Said Dean irritably.

"Being soulmates doesn't necassarily imply a sexual relationship Dean. When a good loving mother sees her child for the first time she sees nothing less than her soulmate. You were practically both Sam's mother and father both in his eyes and in yours. Your his entire world and he's yours, you'd do anything for each other. That's the very definition of a soulmate." Explained Castiel.

"So this is our Heaven? Just getting to be together and be brothers again. I can deal with that." Said Dean happily but Sam didn't look so sure.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you've yet to reach your real Heaven. You must continue down the road and follow where it leads you. I promise no angel will interfere this time, you've both done your service to GOD and you've both earned your place here." And with that Castiel disapeared.

Now Sam and Dean were alone on the side of the road and Sam was the first to speak up saying "So we keep driving?"

"Yep Sammy we keep driving." Dean replied.

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

When they reached THEIR Heaven they found all the people they'd ever loved waiting for them. There was: Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Pamela, Ash, Madison, Jessica and so many others all welcoming them home as heroes and the John and Mary made their way to the front of the crowd and embraced their sons and Mary whispered to them both "This is where your road has always lead."

THE END

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! And if this made anyone cry please let me know. Thanks SO MUCH for reading!


End file.
